


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tales Of Arrival

by BlueFlare (Umbramatic)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbramatic/pseuds/BlueFlare
Summary: Kratos Aurion finds himself transformed into a Noibat in a world populated by creatures known as Pokemon, and must unravel the circumstances to how he got there as well as a threat looming over all.





	1. New Life + Welcome To The World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated Teen for blood, mild gore, adults doing adult things like drinking and swearing, and some dirty jokes and such.
> 
> About time I had another B fic huh? (Greenhorn Prometheus doesn't count, it was a three-parter that was written out ahead of time, shhhhhhhh)
> 
> So, this is a fic that took me some come convincing to write, (I was never really that fond of the actual PMD games, though I generally like the fics better) but in the end I got attached to an idea and was like "hell, let's go."
> 
> I will be up front in saying this is a Tales Of Symphonia/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon crossover, and that you should note three things about that:
> 
> 1.There will be some massive fucking spoilers for Tales Of Symphonia, especially around the character Kratos Aurion, so if you're particularly concerned about that then I recommend playing the game or watching an LP before reading this fic.
> 
> A. That said... If you have not played Tales Of Symphonia, do not care about spoilers relating to it, and are just here because you saw "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon" in the title, you should be fine - this fic is like at least 70% PMD, albeit a celebration of what I like about the genre and a satire of what I don't.
> 
> %. This is set in a PMD version of the Yangverse. It's fundamentally the same world, just with no humans and a lot of PMD elements added to compensate.
> 
> But anyway I should go ahead and get into this. But before I do big thanks to MasaeAnela and her Tales of Symphonia LP, without which this fic wouldn't have been possible. Here we go:

** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tales Of Arrival **

(Banner by Shinywolf!)

**Prologue: New Life**

Kratos could see the vast darkness of space staring out before him.

Derris-Kharlan had been drifting for a long while. It'd be a while before it'd establish itself as a proper living planet. His communications with Yuan had ceased just the other day. He had already scattered Cruxis' Exspheres into space. He could barely see where he left in the sky anymore.

Normally he'd pretend it didn't hurt. But leaving everything behind-

No. He had to.

He looked in the direction in the sky Derris-Kharlan had drifted from. Lloyd. He was back there. Kratos wondered, hoped, that he and his gaggle of friends were doing alright.

He looked to where Derris-Kharlan was drifting in the cold void of space. This was the only place for him. He realized now the blood on his hands. The countless people Cruxis had killed he was complicit with.

He didn't deserve to stay home. He didn't deserve redemption. He didn't deserve a happy life with his son, the only family he had left.

As he thought this, however, he noticed a strange light in the dark, starry sky. Looking at it, he thought at first it was a comet or meteor shooting through the sky.

But then he realized it was heading through Derris-Kharlan's atmosphere at incredible speed.

Heading straight toward him.

He tried to get out of the way. But it was too late. The light consumed him.

\-----------------

Kratos woke up in a colorful, pulsating, void. He couldn't feel his body. Almost like he was part of the void.

Then he heard a voice.

"Hello? Hello? Kratos, you there?"

"How do you know my name?" said Kratos.

"Oh, goody, it is you!" said the voice. "Listen, I know this is kind of sudden, but something's coming to my world and I need your help with it."

"...Why me?"

"You're... uniquely qualified. For multiple reasons. But before I bring you over I need to ask you some questions."

"I-"

"First question! Do you like groan-inducing puns?"

"...Spare me."

"You're lucky I can't think of one. Second question! Do you get bothered by noise and ruckus around you?"

"I try not to let it get to me."

"Hmmmm... Third question! Your friend is crying right in front of you! What made that happen?"

Kratos thought back to Mithos. To Yuan. To Lloyd.

"...It's probably my fault."

"Ouch. Not much of the self-esteem type. Question four! Do you occasionally consider yourself to be dull and overly cautious?"

"Of course not."

"Sure you aren't. Anyway, final question! Have you ever wanted to communicate with aliens from another planet?"

"I'm assuming you're one?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny."

"Hmmm... Some beings from my world came from the stars, but other than you, Derris-Kharlan hasn't encountered any aliens yet... so yes, I suppose."

"Okay! Hmmm, let's see, yes, yes... I think I have a form cooked up for you!"

"...Form?"

"Anyway, remember that question about the aliens and how you said you'd like to meet them?"

"Yes? I'm guessing wish granted."

"Yep! Wish granted."

The void turned a blinding white before Kratos lost consciousness again.

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The World**

Kratos stirred, groaned, and finally opened his eyes. What he saw was blue sky, much more blue than on Derris-Kharlan. He tilted his head a bit, saw trees, grass, and -

"Hey you! You're finally awake!"

What Kratos saw next to him was a small, black-and-red fox wearing a teal robe, with inquisitive blue eyes staring right at him.

"I was just about to get help... Are you OK?"

"Yes... I am alright," said Kratos. "Let me just..."

He sat up. And then realized he wasn't himself. His body was now much, much smaller in proportion to his head, and fuzzy. And his arms were... wings. Not like his old angel wings, like bat or dragon wings, with claws at the end instead of hands.

"How... How did this happen?"

"Someone must have knocked you out!" said the fox.

Kratos gave the fox a look.

"It must have been a feral Pokemon... Do you remember anything about it?"

"No... and I mean... What am I?"

The fox gasped. "Oh no! You must have amnesia! Uh, you're a Noibat! Though, not like any Noibat I've ever seen. Your colors are all different..."

"So I'm a creature known as a Noibat, then."

"Yeah! And I'm a Zorua! My name's Edbark. Do you remember yours?"

"...Yes. It's Kratos."

"Kratos? Huh. Sounds foreign. Well nice to meet you Kratos! I'll be sure to help get your memories back!"

"I don't need-"

"Come on! I'll take you to a doctor in the city."

"...Fine."

Edbark started to trot off. Kratos sighed and started to try and follow, only to stumble over. Edbark turned back and gasped.

"Oh no! You've forgotten how to walk!"

"I'm fine," said Kratos. "I just need to get used to this new body..."

"Come on," said Edbark. "I'll help you."

Edbark propped Kratos up with his back, then they walked away together.

\------------

Eventually, the duo reached the outskirts of what seemed to be a city. There were many houses both small and large and dirt roads, as well as towering buildings which Kratos could only fathom a guess at the purpose of.

Having figured out how to walk by himself, Kratos went closer and saw the city was populated not by humans or elves or half-elves or dwarves or even angels, but by a staggering array of different animals, plants, and even inanimate objects, all moving around as if they were people.

"What... is this place?" said Kratos. "And what are these creatures?"

"This is Rainbow Wing City!" said Edbark. "And man, that amnesia really got to you... These are Pokemon! You're a Pokemon, I'm a Pokemon..."

"I thought you said I was a Noibat and you were a Zorua."

"Noibat and Zorua are both kinds of Pokemon silly!"

"...I see."

The two continued further on into Rainbow Wing City, passing various buildings and a great variety of Pokemon. Kratos marveled at the bazaars and shops and facilities run by colorful creatures he couldn't even count. Eventually the two reached what seemed to be a castle - Kratos noticed one of two in the city, along with a cathedral.

"And this place is..." said Kratos.

"The Adventurer's Guild!" said Edbark."They can help you out!"

Edbark dragged Kratos inside. Kratos noticed more facilities and corridors and dormitories inside, as well as what seemed to be an... Inn? With a bar?

Eventually Edbark dragged Kratos into a central room. Seated at the end of the room was a strange, cream-and-green mustelid-like creature wearing a red vest, flanked by two floating grayish blue automaton-like beings.

"Guildmaster, it's Edbark!" said one.

"And... some Noibat?" said another.

"I see, I see," said the mustelid. He approached the duo. "Edbark my boy! Who do you have here?"

"Guildmaster Stoakes!" said Edbark. "This is Kratos! Poor guy has amnesia! All he can remember is his own name... You gotta help him!"

Kratos was about to object that no, he did not have amnesia, he remembers the last four thousand years or so up until this point fine, but then he realized they probably weren't going to listen and decided to just roll with it.

"Hmm, amnesia, huh?" said Stoakes, scratching his chin. "He'll need some rest and recovery... But the Adventurer's Guild never turns down a person in need. He can stay here, we'll have Nurse Betania take a look at him."

"Yay! Thank you, Guildmaster Stoakes!" said Edbark. He turned to Kratos. "These guys have got you covered. I'll be back!"

He scampered off, and the two automatons escorted Kratos to another room as Stoakes followed.

\---------------

A large pink oval with white tufts on her body and an egg nestled in a pouch on her belly now looked Kratos over. She looked him up, down, and sideways as she prodded and investigated his head and body. Kratos begrudgingly obliged as Stoakes watched.

"Well," said the pink oval, who was apparently Nurse Betania, "This is odd. He doesn't seem to have head trauma or other trauma or any injuries at all! How the hell does he have amnesia?"

"Well I wouldn't know." said Kratos.

Stoakes thought to himself a bit. "There's one possibility... Some nefarious Pokemon, somehow, wiped his memories."

"Well that gives us fuck-all evidence as to who!" said Betania, huffing.

"It seems it can't be helped." said Stoakes. He sighed, then turned to Kratos. "My offer for you to stay here still stands. Though... what do you remember?"

Kratos paused to think of a convincing reply. "...My name, Kratos Aurion. And apparently your language, basic functions of living, certain basic concepts... I remember nothing of this world or its people."

"Hm. Awfully specific memory wipe," said Stoakes. "Whoever did this to you must have had a very strange goal in mind... Nevertheless, you're safe with the Adventurer's Guild."

"Thank you."

"Hmph. Adopting another one, I see, Stoakes," said Betania.

"It can't be helped! Rule Number 1 of the Adventurer's Guild! Always help those in need, no matter who they are!"

Kratos was suddenly reminded of his son Lloyd's fondness for the Dwarven Vows. "I appreciate it."

"Besides," said Stoakes. "You came to Rainbow Wing City at a good time! The Seeking is soon! There will be a big festival and everything!"

"The Seeking?"

"I'll let Edbark explain that one, he gets excited about old myths and legends and stuff like that. Anyway, we should probably find you a room..."

He led Kratos out of the infirmary and down the stony hall to a set of rooms.

"Here's an empty dormitory. Since we're hosting you, you get to stay free of charge here instead of at the inn."

"Thank you for your generosity."

"No problem, Kratos! Come to us for anything you need!"

He headed off. Kratos paused, then sat on the bed of his new room and stared off into space.

What the hell was going on?

\--------------

And there you have it, the beginning of this crossover adventure! Before I go, some art:

[Edbark](https://i.imgur.com/LpZmYHg.png) by [ToonIRL](https://toonirl.tumblr.com/post/188433568521/commission-for-umbramatic-commission-info)

[Guildmaster Stoakes](https://i.imgur.com/E682BZF.png) by [canisaries](https://www.deviantart.com/wolframclaws)

[The Banner ft. Kratos](https://i.imgur.com/WieSdJc.png) by Shinywolf

This will update in rough alternation with Heroes After All until one of them finishes in like 3000 years. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kratos gets sucked into the Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I was gonna update Heroes After All next but I ran out of steam after that had a constant stream of updates for a while. So I decided to work on this fic instead. Here is where things start picking up: 

**Chapter 2: Seeking Feeling**

Kratos woke up on the bed he was provided. He checked himself quickly. Still was stuck in the form this strange "Noibat" creature. It wasn't a dream. He still had no clue what was going on. He sighed.

He heard a knock on the door. He went over to check and opened it.It was Edbark. 

"Hey Kratos! I gotta show you around!"

Kratos sighed. "Please, show me around."

Edbark dragged him by the wing, taking him everywhere, explaining everything too fast for Kratos to fully process - the sleeping quarters they came from, game rooms, strategy rooms, the guildmaster's quarters - wasn't he just here yesterday? - the storeroom for equipment, the storeroom for food and items, sentry posts, the infirmary - he was also there yesterday - the vendors outside, bathrooms... 

Finally they came to a mess hall, attached to a kitchen and a bar. In the kitchen a strange apple-pie-dragon was busy cooking despite his squat body while a spiny purple rhino-rabbit handed drinks to thirsty Pokemon. 

"And this is where everyone eats and drinks! Oh, you probably need breakfast, don't you?"

"I-"

Kratos' stomach rumbled. It seemed this new body needed food more than his angel one. 

  
"...Yes please."

"Okay! Come on we'll get you something."

Edbark and Kratos headed over to the apple pie dragon, who was shovelling mush into bowls from atop a platform.

"Hey Chef Bramley! What have we got today?"

"Oh, Edbark!" said Bramley, his ear-like eyes perking up to take a look. "And... a new friend?"

"This is Kratos! You're serving your special spiced oatmeal porridge today yes? We'll have some!"

"Oh, of course! Coming right up!"

Using his mouth to manipulate a ladle Bramley scooped oatmeal porridge into two bowls he sprinkled strange colorful beans on top of before pushing toward the two.

"With complimentary Gummis. Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" said Edbark.

Edbark carefully manipulated the bowl with his paws, moving it twoards a table. Kratos gripped the bowl in his wing claws and followed, finding a purple rat in loose bits of clothing and armor already there. 

"Hey Edbark!" he said. "'Bout time you got here!" He raised an eyebrow at Kratos. "Who's this?"

"Hey Ricki! This is Kratos!" said Edbark. "I found him unconscious with barely any memories outside of town... Only knew he wasn't a feral by his weird coloring and the belts he was wearing."

"Yes, that's me, the poor poor amnesiac," Kratos said.

"Ow, geez, that's rough," said Ricki. "Well you can sit with us, we'd appreciate the company!"

Kratos noticed the three of them were sitting far away from any other Pokemon, save the ones at the bar.

"Why are you two by yourselves?"

Riki rolled his eyes. "We haven't formed a proper Adventurer Squad yet. They think they're better than us."

Edbark looked to a small blue canine sitting across from them a fair distance away.

"Uh, hey, Stella? You can still totally join us!"

Stella gave them a look before scooching further away. 

"Why do you even bother trying to convince her, Edbark?" said Ricki. "She's cold as ice. Stick in the mud. She's never wanted to even acknowledge us."   
  


He looked over to Kratos. "You rescued this guy right? Recruit him instead!" 

"What? Hell no!" said Edbark. "He's got amnesia! I can't ask him to be on an Adventurer Squad! And even if I did the Guildmaster would never allow it!"

"Well, why would you need me?" said Kratos.

"Every new Adventurer Squad needs to be approved by the Guildmaster himself," said Ricki. "And he won't approve of just me and Edbark by ourselves! We've tried!"

"So we've been looking for a third mon to hopefully convince him we've got what it takes," said Edbark. "But no luck."

"It's stupid is what I tell you," said Ricki. "Stoakes has approved two-person Adventurer Squads before! It's like, the minimum, and he recommends three or four, but still."

Kratos thought to himself. Did he really need to babysit a bunch of children again? Especially when neither of them were his son?

"Well, good luck with that," said Kratos. 

Edbark sighed. "It sucks... The opening ceremony of the Seeking is tonight! If we don't get our act together by the time everyone sets off for it we'll have to wait another year!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. Didn't Stoakes mention that? "The Seeking?"

"Oh no no no," said Riki, "don't get him going he'll-"

Too late. Edbark turned toward Kratos, eyes sparkling. 

"The Seeking is the most wonderful thing! Everyone gets together for a big festival! The queen of Spectroma - that's the nation Rainbow Wing City is the capital of - shows up! Ho-Oh himself shows up! And then shooting stars called Reality Shards fall out of the sky and Adventurer Squads have to gather them all for a big ritual to stave off the darkness!"

Kratos barely stopped himself from frowning. Something about this seemed familiar in a way he didn't like.

"I see. Fascinating."

"Ha! Kratos gets me!" said Edbark.

"Whatever," said Ricki, nibbling his oatmeal porridge, making sure to eat the strange jellybean-like items along with it. Kratos poked at his.

  
"What are these beans?"

"Those are gummis!" said Edbark, eating some himself. "They're what makes Poke-society go round!"

"How so?" said Kratos.

"Oh no you're going to get him going again with the expo-"

"They're one of the things made from the leftovers of a Mystery Dungeon! They make a Pokemon's brain less feral, so Pokemon can live and work together without, you know, trying to kill or eat each other!"

Concerning. "Mystery Dungeon?"

"They're these big warps in reality that turn the surrounding area into a hazardous dungeon! They spread like a disease and can only be destroyed by going to the bottom and destroying the core!"

Kratos disliked what he heard about this world the longer he stayed here.

"I see, thank you."

"Can we eat now?" said Ricki, looking at his porridge longingly.

"Yeah, I'm done," said Edbark, "Unless Kratos has any more questions.

"I know all I need to for now," said Kratos.

He started hesitantly eating his porridge and Gummies. He felt he was going to get involved in something eventually. He just wasn't sure what.

And that? That scared him.

\-----------

In a dark throne room, a Decidueye sat, looking around from her throne. Mainly because she was bored, waiting for something.

Finally something did come, in the form of a Steenie, in a uniform, looking very nervous. The Decidueye leered down at her.

"Are the preparations ready?"

"Y-yes Empress Nyra, they're all ready for tomorrow."

"Good. The Seeking is tomorrow. We must make sure it all goes exactly as planned."

The Steenie shifted awkwardly. Nyra rolled her eyes.    
  
"Yes?"

"Since I helped get this done, Empress... Would you put in a word for me to advance in the ran-"

Thunk.

The Steenie froze in place as a shadowy arrow stopped just shy of hitting them.

"No. Your boldness entertained me so I let you off light. You'd best get out of here before I decide on more painful ways of using you for entertainment."

The Steenie yelped and exited the throne room as quickly as she could. The door closed behind her with a bang.

Nyra slouched and gave a bird smirk.

\----------

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Kratos was now being dragged from the Adventurer's Guild By Edbark, Ricki in tow, to a public stage in the middle of the city built around an altar. The trio sat in special nooks built into the stands as more Pokemon piled in.

There was murmuring among the crowd. Then cheering as a strange pastel witch-like Pokemon wearing jewels on her "hat" and a lemur holding a cane came up to the altar. 

"Look! It's Queen Ceridwen! And her assistant Pari Passu!" said Edbark.   
  
"Come on, Edbark, I'm sure even Mr. Amnesiac knows them!" said Ricki.

  
"I don't, actually," said Kratos.

"...Carry on then," said Ricki.

"People of Spectroma!" said Ceridwen. "It is time once again for the grand festival of all realms, the Seeking!" 

The crowd's applause became even more raucous. 

"Tonight, the stars shall fall, lighting a path for our brave Adventurer Squads... And joining us for this event..."

A rainbow glow. A flapping of wings. A massive orange and gold bird with iridescent shimmering feathers alight upon the altar. Kratos sensed great power emanating from it, greater than the angelic power he once had.

Then it looked straight at him and paused. Kratos could feel a tingling down his tiny bat spine, as if this bird's eyes could see who he truly was.

"Who... Is that?"

"Ho-oh..." said Edbark, entranced.

"He's the patron Legendary of Spectroma," said Ricki. "He's like, a god..."

A god? Kratos remembered the lies of Cruxis, the ones Yggdrasil spun, the ones he partook in. What qualified as a god was rather nebulous to him. Yet this Ho-Oh, at the very least, felt like one.

"Greetings, all of you," said Ho-Oh. "It is an honor to be with you all. May your strongest hearts, souls, and minds be ready for the Seeking... and for the rest of you to be ready to celebrate!" 

He gestured a wing toward the starry sky. 

"But let us watch and wait for the Reality Shards to fall!"

The crowd fell into utter silence as their heads looked up at the stars. For a while - Kratos couldn't tell how long - everything was dead silent.

Then a sparkling green streak soared through the sky and touched down far away. Then another. And another. The cheering resumed as more and more kept raining down.

"Are those..." said Kratos.

"Reality Shards!" said Edbark. "They say Arceus themself makes them!"

"Arceus? Who is tha-"

There was a rumble. A red and purple shooting star far different from the others careened through the sky and landed somewhere distant with a boom. There were gasps of horror and shock as the crowd - and even Ho-Oh, Cerwiden, and Pari Passu started panicking.

"Is that not supposed to happen?" said Kratos.   
  
"It is definitely not supposed to happen!" said Ricki. "What was that thing?"

Then Kratos felt it. Not only was Ho-oh staring into his very being again, Cerwiden was too. Pari Passu, meanwhile, was trying desperately to calm the crowd.

"Everyone! Calm yourselves! It's probably nothing! Maybe! Oh, of all the times something goes wrong it has to be the Seeking..."

\-----------------

The group had made it back to the Adventurer's Guild. The Pokemon around them were murmuring to each other in worry.

"How did this happen?"

"Is this an omen? Of what?"   
  


"Did the Empire do this?"

Kratos' sharp ears picked up on the empire thing but did not act on it. He was too focused on Ricki and Edbark.

"What are we gonna do?!" said Edbark.

"We can't do jack shit!" said Ricki. "We have no clue what's going on!"

"Easy, you two," said Kratos. "We'll figure something out..."

Kratos felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Guildmaster Stoakes.

"Er? Kratos? Unusual request at a time like this but... You have an audience with the Queen. And Ho-Oh himself."

Edbark and Ricki gasped.    
  
"Wow really? Cool!" said Edbark.

"What does she want him for though?"

Kratos sighed. He should have seen this coming.

\--------------

Kratos was led by Stoakes and his two assistants, to the second castle, through winding hallways, to a throne room where he saw quite the menagerie. 

Queen Cerwiden was there. Pari Passu was there. Ho-Oh, sitting on a gilded perch, was there.

"What do you all want with me?" said Kratos.

"My apologies for dragging you in so suddenly," said Cerwiden, "But Ho-oh sensed something strange and powerful about you, I did as well, and given the situation... We needed to investigate."

"We sensed something unusual about him as well," said one of the Metang.

"Yeah!" said the other Metang. "Like his brainwaves were giving off real freaky vibes!"

"Ferrite, Pearlite, you could have told me that earlier..." said Stoakes, crossing his arms.

"Point is," said Ho-Oh, "Kratos. Who are you? And what do you know, if anything, about that meteor? Is it the Empire's doing?"

"Who I am is complicated. But I do not know anything about this meteor. Nor this empire."

Kratos felt his mind being probed from multiple directions.

"He is telling the truth." said Ferrite.   
  


"No lies here!" said Pearlite.

"What did I tell you two about probing people's brains without asking?" said Stoakes.

The two slunk back in shame.

  
"Sorry..." said Pearlite.

"We won't do it again." said Ferrite.

"So you are a separate debacle from the meteor and the empire..." said Pari Passu. "Regardless, Lord Ho-Oh's question of "who are you" still stands. We can deal with "complicated"."

Kratos sighed. Then he told them everything. The last four thousand years or so, Mithos, Yggdrasil, Yuan, Anna, Lloyd, Lloyd's friends, the quest they all went through... the only thing he left out (since he did not feel the probing Psychic presence of Ferrite and Pearlite) was any mention that none of those involved were Pokemon. By the end of his very long tale the jaws of all the other Pokemon had dropped in shock.

"Incredible... You're a Legendary from another world and you were sent here..." said Cerwiden.    
"But why?"

Legendary? Kratos certainly wouldn't describe himself as such. "Your guess is as good as mine. The voice didn't tell me."

"This voice could still be affiliated with the Empire!" said Pari Passu. "It could be part of their plan!"

"It could be," said Cerwiden, "But this Kratos gives off a feeling he is not against us. He could help."

"Well what do you suppose he do?" said Parri Passu.

"Hmmmm... Perhaps he could help us investigate the meteor," said Ho-Oh.

"That's a good idea!" said Stoakes. "Given what he's been through he'll be well at home in an Adventurer Squad."

"Hmph," said Pari Passu. "Well Kratos? Are you up for it?"

"I accept," said Kratos.

"See, he's not up for it, time to find someone el- wait, really?"

  
"As Stoakes said I'm... Qualified."

"We are grateful for your assistance, Kratos Aurion," said Cerwiden, bowing.

"Alright!" said Stoakes. "I'll get you signed up with one of our most skilled Adventurer Squads straight away!"

Kratos thought a bit. About Loyd, Genis, Collete, Sheena, the others...

"Actually," said Kratos. "I want Edbark and Ricki's help."

Stoakes' eyes widened. Ferrite and Pearlite looked at each other in disbelief. "Those two?" said Stoakes."They aren't fit to form an Adventurer Squad just yet!"

"Not by themselves maybe," said Kratos. "But as you could ascertain from my tale I have seen young people like them do great things. And if I were to help them..."

  
Stoakes put a paw to his chin. "Now you mention what you said about your son and his friends I can kinda see your logic. Hm..."

He nodded.

"I think we can make this work."

\-----------------------

Some time later, back at the Adventurer's Guild, Edbark and Ricki stared at Kratos and Stoakes.

"So wait," said Edbark. "Kratos is being sent on a big mission to investigate the meteor during the Seeking... and he wants our help?"

"He said he thinks you two have potential!" said Stoakes. "And honestly, about time I give you two a shot at the Adventurer Squad life."

"...Holy shit." said Ricki. "We made it!"

"Woo!" said Edbark. "Finally! Thanks a ton Kratos!"

"Don't start celebrating just yet," said Kratos. "The road ahead will be hard. I was assigned partially to prepare you for it."

"Right, right," said Ricki, nodding.

"Also! Before I forget..." said Stoakes.

He produced three small badges with a Rainbow Wing insignia on them.

"These are your Guild badges! If you need help, use these to Teleport back to the guild anytime from a waypoint or inside a dungeon!"

  
Edbark and Ricki took the badges eagerly, Kratos less eagerly. 

"We won't let you down Guildmaster Stoakes!" said Edbark.

"Or at least we'll try not to!" said Ricki.

Stoakes chuckled. "Well at the very least I and Kratos have your back. But... don't you all need a team name?"

"Oh! Oh, uh, this is hard..." said Ricki.

"Hey! Why don't we let Kratos pick?" said Edbark. "He's the reason we're in this team in the first place."

Kratos did a headtilt. Then thought. And thought. And thought some more. Until something finally came to him. 

"Team Symphonia."

"That... actually has a nice ring to it," said Ricki.

"We'll take it!" said Edbark.

Stoakes nodded. "Alright, we gave Kratos some instructions on where to go to start off with but you two know the maps better than he does, so help him if he gets lost, okay?"

"Got it!" said Edbark.

"Well, you three best get prepared. Good luck out there. May Ho-oh's wingbeats guide you."

Ricki and Edbark nodded and waved Stoakes off as they left, Kratos following. One thought was on his mind.

Something was inevitably going to go wrong. Probably multiple somethings. He needed to be prepared - and he needed to prepare Edbark and Riki.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last our heroes are on the move! But what will they find? Find out next time! ...Whenever that is. 


	3. Dungeon Master's Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party encounters threats both benign and serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a while hasn't it? This chapter gave me a really hard time since i wasn't sure what to even do with it at first, but i think I figured out something hopefully actually interesting. Now prepare for: 

**Chapter 3: Dungeon Master's Guide**

Kratos, Edbark, and Riki made their way down the path out of the city into a forested area.   
  
"So," said Kratos. "How do we find this mystery meteor? I'd say look for a crater but that only works up close."

"Uh, actually," said Edbark. "I dunno. I didn't think we'd get this far."

"Seriously?!" saiud Riki. 

  
Kratos sighed. "Maybe we should ask the locals."

"What locals? Only wild Pokemon this deep in the woods.""  
  
"What about them?" said Edbark, pointing a paw.

There, down the path, was a stand, manned by a Charmeleon, an Eeevee, and a Pachisru. 

"Hey maybe they can help!" said Riki. He rushed over, and Edbark and Kratos followed.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" said the Charmeleon, noticing their approach. "I'm Lumine."

"I'm Susan," the Eevee said haughtily, brushing fur from her eyes.

"I'm Chad!" said the Pachisru enthusiastically. 

"Do you know the way to that meteor that fell recently?" said Kratos, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes!" said Lumine, nodding. "We can help you!"

Kratos already didn't trust this.

"Ooh, help us how?" said Edbark.

"We know a few tricks!" said Susan. 

"We have..." Chad held up a strange... device? It just looked like a bunch of metal parts mashed together. "This!"

"What is it?" said Riki. 

"It's a lovely Meteor-Find-Inator! With it you'll find where that strange meteor landed in no time."

Yeah Kratos didn't trust this.

"...Edbark, Riki? A moment, if you will?"

The three got in a huddle.

"I want you two to know this is most definitely a scam."

"I didn't see any of them use Slam," said Edbark, confused.

"No, no! SCAM!" said Riki. "It's like when they're trying to rip us off!"

"Rip us off of what?" said Edbark. "We're not on anything sticky."

"He means cheat you out of your money," said Kratos. 

"Oh. That. That's mean!" said Edbark. 

"Right, so we just refuse and move on," said Kratos.

"Are you three done yet? What are you even talking about?" said Stella. 

"Okay, so!" Riki said, turning to face the three and holding Edbark close. "My buddy Edbark here, see, his dad was a Fairy type so he's uh, allergic to all that metal. So we'll pass.

"Is that actually a thing?" said Edbark, whispering. 

"Listen if they can bullshit us we can bullshit them," said Riki, whispering back.

The trio of merchants stared then got into their own huddle, whispering intensely. Finally they turned back to the group, seemingly somber looks on their faces.

"It oh so pains me to do this," said Lumine, holding a claw to his head in seeming emotional pain. "But if you won't give us your money..."

He suddenly leapt forward, toward Kratos. 

"We'll take it!"

Kratos' instincts kicked in. 

He rushed in front of Edbark to defend them, leaped up, ready to call upon his sword and even his Exsphere-

-Only to realize he had none of it left, and he only sent a few blades of air in Lumine's direction before falling flat on his face. 

This did cause Lumine to stagger back a bit. Riki grabbed Kratos and turned to Edbark. 

"Run!"

The two, Kratos in tow, fled down the forest path, the theiving trio in hot pursuit. 

"The Rascal Rouges always get their prize!" said Susan.

"Yeah! Even if we have to beat mons up!" said Chad. 

"Is that seriously what you're called?" said Kratos from atop Riki's shoulder. 

"I like it!" said Edbark. "And hold on..."

Suddenly the fleeing trio disappeared. The pursuing trio skidded to a halt. 

"Where did they go?!" said Chad.

"Curses!" said Lumine. "One of them's a Zorua! He used his Illusion ability! They could be anywhere!

"Start searching then!" said Susan.

The three started combing through trees and bushes.

\--------------------

Some distance away, within the trees, a shimmering revealed Kratos, Edbark, and Riki. 

"Nice one Edbark!" said Riki. 

"Thanks! I've been practicing," said Edbark. 

"I suppose it's a good getaway," said Kratos. "But how do we get back to the path?" 

"I figure we just sneak down away from where those goons are and get back on the path, easy!" said Riki.

"Hey guys?" said Edbark. "Does the forest floor feel... loose to you? Like it could give way any second?"

It was that exact second that the forest floor indeed gave way and the three tumbled screaming below.

...Well, Edbark and Riki were screaming. Kratos was just annoyed. 

\------------

The three landed with a loud thud on some strange vegetable matter, which thankfully cushioned their fall. They got up and rubbed their heads. 

"What was that?" said Riki, annoyed.

"A pitfall, apparently." said Kratos.

"Uh, g-guys? Take a closer look..."

Kratos and Riki did. And it was then they saw that the walls of the place they fell in were twisting and moving like coiled serpents, with strange chunks of glowing, flickering matter embedded within.

"This isn't a pitfall. This is a m-mystery dungeon," said Edbark.

"...Oh. Oh that ain't good," said Riki.

"You mentioned these, Edbark... Said they were a disease on reality?" said Kratos.

"Y-yeah, and if this one grows it'll overtake everything! Which is why we g-gotta stop it!" 

"You don't sound very convinced," said Kratos.

"The chatterbox is right though," said Riki. "These things grow fast and absorb everything!"

"Yeah! We gotta find the core!" said Edbark.

"Very well," said Kratos. "I will assist you." 

Where had he heard this all before?

"Now where is that core?" said Edbark.

"It should be deeper in!" said Edbark. "Follow me! I can smell it!" 

He started charging down a literally shifting corridor. The other two followed.

\------------

The corridor seemed to stretch on for an uncomfortable amount of time. Eventually, however, Edbartk skidded to a stop. 

"Guys, look!"

Before the group were some strange gray and white birds, along with multiples of two different kinds of striped mammals, one that sat on its tail and another that zigzagged around. All, noticeably, had a flckery, unnatural glow to their eyes.

"Oh no... Dungeon ferals," said Edbark. "Some Starly, Zigzagoon, and 

"How are they different from regular ferals?" said Kratos. 

"Regular ferals just kinda... exist," said Edbark. "They theoretically can think as well as we can, but all their thought processes are focused on survival. Hiding from predators, _ being _ predators, eating, making Eggs. Dungeon ferals are ferals that got corrupted by the dungeon's influence. They now only exist to aid the dungeon's spread and protect it from anything. Anyone."

"Yeah they won't stop until you're dead, chased out, or assimilated," said Riki.  
  
Kratos was reminded of the balance back home, the journey of the Chosen, the two worlds, the expspheres, how it all added back up to something very wrong, something he was instrumental in. He knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of this some way, somehow. 

"Is there any way we can defeat them?" said Kratos. "Or get around them?" 

"That I don't know," said Edbark. They are blocking our way..."

"Charge through them, catch them by suprise with attacks, then try to make an escape," said Kratos.  
  
"Sounds good!" said Riki. "But uh... Can you fight?"

"I did fire those blades of air back wiith the Rascal Rouges... If I can do it again..."

"Alright!" said Edbark. "L-let's do this!"

And then they charged.

The dungeon ferals weren't sure how to react at first as the trio barreled through, but after they got their bearings they lunged without hesitation. The trio countered with blades of air, pulses of darkness, and strong bites, holding them back.

Eventually, fighting their way past the group of dungeon ferals, they saw a path to a glow down below.

"There's our escape!" said Edbark. "Come on!" 

The three rushed down the path, then skidded to a halt when they saw what was the other side.

A large glowing, flickering, orb, embedded above them, warping the plant matter about it, spitting out small chunks of itself to spread around the dungeon.   
  
"There's the core!" said Edbark. "We gotta kill it!"

Kratos couldn't stop staring in horror at the core. It seemed like... It was staring back.

He shook his head and fired more air blades at the thing. 

The core shuddered, pulsed, then fired a laser at Kratos as a crack appeared on its surface. 

Kratos fluttered out of the way just in time as Riki clawed at the orb and Edbark fired blasts of darkness at it. Cracks continued to form on the orb as it fired more lasers until finally it started shaking violently.

"It's gonna blow! Get back!" 

The orb, indeed, blew as the three tossed themselves out of the way. 

Immediately, the dungeon twisted in a massive upheaval as the group were pushed upward and upward and upward - 

And it was over. The dungeon was gone. They were on the forest floor again. A bunch of confused Starly, Sentret, and Zigzagoon gained their bearings and fled into the woods. Edbark cheered. 

"Woo! We did it! We beat a mystery dungeon!"

"We did," said Riki. "But weren't we on our way to find that meteor?"

"Oh, right." said Edbark, sheepishly. 

"We'll just have to find our way again," said Kratos.sighing. 

\-----

The three trudged onward through the forest until, finally, they broke through to a field.

There, far off in the distance, was a city. 

"We found something!" said Edbark.

  
"Is it the right something though?"

"Only one way to find out!:" said Rioki.

He and Edbark rushed ahead, Kratos sighed and followed.

Not much had changed.

****

Art time!

[ Riki ](https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/19432973_dgImO1GgqnyRAZM.png) by [canisares](https://www.deviantart.com/wolframclaws/art/Character-Art-Prize-for-Umbramatic-828168966)

[ Riki again ](https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/25225048_uBAEICKBDh0nnZv.png) by [Windskull](https://artfight.net/~windskull)

[ Stoakes and Edbark ](https://f2.toyhou.se/file/f2-toyhou-se/images/25157746_4JPkFWY3J7xmqAe.jpg) by [Delirious Absol](https://deliriousabsol.deviantart.com/)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner rather than later! Gotta make sure to write more of an outline first, that will help. 


End file.
